


Imaginary Group Hangout

by DragonDaniel31



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Amazing World of Gumball, The LEGO Movie (2014), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Meta, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDaniel31/pseuds/DragonDaniel31
Summary: A spin off yet canon story following the events of my Creativity War story. basically, each chapter will be the main heroes or any other character in my Creativity War story, talking with each other, doing dares, mini sub adventure plots, or just random stuff. WARNING: THERE MAY BE JUST A LITTLE BIT OF EXTREME STUFF, LIKE GUNS AND ONE CHARACTER ACTS REALLY OVER THE TOP, (I'LL EXPLAIN WHEN THE CHARACTER JOINS THE STORY)





	1. Chapter 1

Basically this little series will have my main characters from my War of Imagination story do random stuff, sit and talk, do little activities provided by either myself, or suggested from you readers. The timeline is kind of intertwined with the War of Imagination story timeline but not really, it depends on what each chapter is focused on or when it takes place. Just to make it clear, the characters I will mainly focus on are Mario, Clay, Gumball, Nick, Judy, and Emmet, and later the surprise characters which will be ready soon. Also, there will be spoilers for different movies and/or books, but I will notify you when there will be a spoiler.

Here's some ideas I have for this series:

Reactions to videos or movies

Truth or dare

Fun games

Interviews 

Character battles

Discussions with each other

Song Dance sequences

 

If there are any other suggestions you guys would like to add, let e know and I'll see what I can put the characters through. Anyways, I will have the first chapter of this posted later today. I will still continue to work on my War of Imagination story, this is just an extra fun work.


	2. Interview

**Chapter 1**

**For the first chapter, I will give the characters something to do, and in the later chapters, I can leave the activity suggestions to you readers. Hope you enjoy!**

**We enter a room inside of a cave. Mario, Clay, Gumball, Nick, Judy, and Emmet are sitting in chairs…**

“So, uh, how did we get here again?” Gumball asked.

“What do you mean?” Clay asked.

“I mean, weren’t we just walking down the Path of Memories, like a few minutes ago?” Gumball asked.

“You know, I was going to say that, but I figured someone else would do it first, so I said nothing.” Emmet said.

“Anyways, back to Gumball’s question. I agree, how did we get here?” Judy asked.

 

Suddenly a door opened with a slam. The characters looked and saw… DragonDaniel31 standing at the door.

“I brought you here.” I said.

“Oh.” Nick said.

“Wait a minute, Daniel, weren’t you killed?” Gumball asked.

“No, I was turned evil. Anyways, please don’t discuss the story now, it will give the audience a head ache to think about when this specific gathering is taking place.” I said.

“I guess that makes sense.” Emmet said.

“So, why are we here, exactly?” Clay asked.

“Because, I have decided to give you all some fun stuff to do while your story progresses.” I said.

“Can we tell the readers who the 10 new characters will be?” Gumball asked.

“WHAT!? HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO THEY ARE!? AND NO! IT’S A SURPRISE!” I exclaimed.

“Well that sucks.” Gumball said.

“Don’t worry, we don’t know who they are in the story so no need to freak out, buddy.” Clay said.

“I guess you’re right.” I said.

“So, what did you have planned for us?” Judy asked.

“Ah yes! Thank you for reminding me.” I said as I pulled out a remote control and pressed a button on it.

All of a sudden, their chairs turned to face me and micro phones came out of the ground and in front of their faces.

“Woah!” Emmet said.

“So, what are we doing again?” Nick asked.

 

“I am going to interview you guys and ask a few questions.” I explained.

“About what?” Gumball asked.

“About the story you six are in.” I answered.

“Oh boy! I’ve never been interviewed on tv before!” Emmet said excitedly.

“Um, Emmet. I don’t mean to ruin your mood, but this isn’t on tv.” I explained.

“Oh. Well at least I’m being interviewed.” Emmet said.

“Alright, first question. CLAY!” I yelled.

“Yeah, Daniel?” Clay responded.

“What were you doing before you were teleported to the Imagination Realm?” I asked.

 

“Well, I woke up, me and Peril were getting ready to take Firefly to school, and then all of a sudden I get pulled into a giant wormhole. Inside the wormhole was a bunch of cows, sheep, goats, buffalo, hogs, and a bunch of other tasty animals!” Clay said. “Uh… well I wasn’t in the wormhole so I wouldn’t know what you saw.” I said. “And then I heard a voice that I swear belonged to that guy who yells, ‘DO IT!’. He told me that I’m about to experience some crazy stuff, then I fell on the ground and looked up and saw a bunch of other world creatures and people. And now here we are.” Clay said.

“Okay, that seems interesting.” I said.

 

“I wonder what that guy's name was.” Clay said.

“Let’s not worry about that right. Anyway, um, Nick and Judy, what were you guys doing before you got transported to the Imagination Realm?” I asked.

“Well, Carrots and I got a report from Chief Bogo about a nearby robbery in the city, so we began driving to the location.” Nick started. “When we arrived at the location, the robber ran out the front door and made a break for it. We chased after him for a good 5-10ish minutes and then all of a sudden, we were sucked into some kind of portal.” Judy said. “While we were in the portal, we saw weird stuff like chairs, lamps, toasters, car tires, pillows, and a bunch of other household items.” Nick said. “Household items? That’s odd.” I said. “That’s not even the weirdest thing we saw in the portal. After the furniture and stuff past, we saw Barney the Dinosaur and he was singing his, ‘I love you, you love song.’. However, the weirdest part was that he was spinning around with a crowbar in his hand.” Judy said. “Oh.” I said, rather confused. “Then, he said, ‘enjoy the fun!’ before we fell into this world and then, the rest is history.” Nick said.

 

“Okay, I lost you after you mentioned Barney holding a crowbar in his hand but aside from that it seems like you two saw some random things on your way here.” I said. Nick and Judy nodded in agreement. “Well, moving on. How about… Mario. What happened before you got transported here?” I asked. “Well, I was a-talking to Cappy about something. I forgot what we were talking about, then I get sucked in by a giant a-vortex in the sky and when I’m the portal, I saw so many familiar faces. I saw Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Kirby, Ness, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Sonic, Snake, I saw everyone from Smash Bros. They were all saying the same a-thing, ‘Fight to the end.’.” Mario said. “Wow.” I said, very amused. “Then out of nowhere, I saw Masahiro Sakurai approach. He looked down at me and a-said, ‘The time has come, do what you do best.’. then he disappeared and then I landed in this world.” Mario said. “YOU SAW SAKURAI!? THAT’S SO COOL!” Emmet said. “It sure was.” Mario said. “That’s amazing Mario. I’m really shocked you saw him.” I said.

 

“Well, Gumball, why don’t you tell me, what happened before you were transported to the Imagination Realm?” I asked.

“Okay, so I was on the school bus. I was chatting with my bro, Darwin. We were in the middle of discussing movie clichés when all of a sudden, I got sucked into a portal. I screamed until I was flying through the portal. I looked around, and what I saw was really weird.” Gumball said. “What did you see?” I asked. “I saw documentaries about World War I playing all around me like a bunch of TV monitors. Then in front of me, I saw George Washington appear and he said something like, ‘Strange cat kid, prepare yourself for the most daring adventure of your life.’ Then he disappeared and I fell into the world we are in now.” Gumball said.

 

“That’s very interesting. Especially the Washington part.” I said.

“Thanks. Now I guess it’s Emmet’s turn.” Gumball said.

“Oh boy!” Emmet exclaimed.

“Alrighty then, Emmet. What happened before you were transported to this realm?” I asked.

“Well, I was walking down the street, got my little headphones on, and I was listening to my favorite song, everything is awesome. All of a sudden, I flew into the sky and into a magic portal. I looked around inside the portal and I saw a bunch of crayons! There was red, blue, yellow, green, all the colors and the rainbow had little faces and arms/legs, and they were all doing the Moonwalk.” Emmet said. “Wait what?” I said. “And then I saw him… Morgan Freeman. He looked at me and told me to always trust my instincts and to never give up for the road ahead. Then he disappeared and I felt pain in my face when I landed in this world.” Emmet said.

 

“Wow.” I said.

“Pretty cool huh?” Emmet asked.

“Yeah, that’s nice.” Nick said.

“Well, we all had weird experiences in those portals, can we all agree on that?” Gumball asked.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

“Well, it’s interesting that in some way or another, all of you were told by something or someone that you were going to start a big journey.” I said.

“He’s right. Although I don’t understand the randomness of the situation.” Judy said.

“Yeah, everyone had something odd happen, but same message.” Nick said.

“I wonder if we’ll ever see those guys again?” Clay said.

“Who? The people we saw in the portal?” Emmet asked.

“Yeah, them.” Clay said.

“Maybe, but we will never know.” Mario said.

“Well, thank you all for sharing your experiences.” I said.

“No problem.” Clay said.

“It was our a-pleasure.” Mario said.

“I’m happy to share my experiences of weird stuff.” Gumball said.

“Are we going to do this again?!” Emmet asked excitedly.

“Emmet, you really are an energetic person, aren’t you?” Judy asked.

“What can I say, I like being happy.” Emmet said.

“It sure brightens our day.” Nick said.

“Maybe Emmet. Maybe.” I assured him.

“OH BOY!” Emmet cheered.

Everyone laughed.

 

Just then, a nearby clock rang, indicating something.

“YES! LUNCH TIME!” Clay exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair, knocking himself over.

“That’s Clay for you, he can’t resist lunch.” I said chuckling to myself. “Well, you heard him, enjoy your meal.” I said as 6 plates fell down in front of each character.

After the plates fell, varieties of food landed in each plate and they all began eating.

 

Well, session one is complete. I never would’ve thought that everyone would see something different in their travels. Well, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this-.

“Hey, wait a minute, how didn’t Daniel know what we saw, he wrote the story.” Gumball said. I sighed. “Gumball, please don’t complicate things.” I said.

 

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be a truth or dare section. The characters that will be in the next chapter are

  1. Mario
  2. Clay
  3. Gumball
  4. Nick
  5. Judy
  6. Emmet
  7. DragonDaniel31
  8. Tsunami
  9. Glory
  10. Luigi
  11. Gold



I would like to give you guys the honor to come up with some truth or dares for the next chapter and leave them down in the comments. I will look through each one and choose a good amount.


	3. Gumball Breaks In

**Chapter 2**

**Description:** **Inside the cave where the Heroes of Creation met last time for their interview, it was quiet and empty. However, it seemed that two suspicious characters were trying to break inside the cave from an outside window.**

 

"Gumball, I don't think this is a good idea." Nick said as Gumball was trying to pry the window open with his claws. '

"It's fine, Nick." Gumball said.

"Why are we here anyway? Were not even supposed to be here." Nick asked.

"Because I want to show you something cool!" Gumball said as he continued to pry the window open.

"Gumball, you've been doing this for like 10 minutes, can we just go now?" Nick asked.

"No. were not leaving until I get this window open." Gumball said.

"Okay, well hurry up. I have things to do." Nick said.

"Oh, right, you have a date with Judy, right?" Gumball asked.

"What? NO!" Nick said.

"But, aren't you guys dating?" Gumball asked.

"No, we are not dating." Nick said.

"Are you sure? Because I've seen a lot of stories about you and Judy." Gumball said.

"Well (Sigh) Are you talking about Fanfiction?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I am. and they all confirm you two are a thing." Gumball said.

"Gumball, it's called FANfiction or a reason. It's just fans writing fiction about characters. It doesn't apply to me or Judy." Nick said, quickly.

"I'll just say, dude you have a lot of weird fanfiction out there." Gumball said.

"Oh, and YOU don't. I've seen a lot of weird stuff for your fanfictions." Nick said.

"Hey, I take offense to that! I really appreciate my fanfictions." Gumball said.

"Wait, you READ your fanfictions people made for you?" Nick asked.

"Of course I do! I appreciate that people are being creative with their fan stories. I'm famous!" Gumball said.

"Gumball, you're last episode ended very strangely." Nick said.

"Hey, we don't talk about my last episode." Gumball said.

"Whatever, just, have you opened the window yet?" Nick asked. 

  
"No, not yet. But, don't worry you'll still have time for your date with Judy." Gumball said.

"I don't have a date with Judy, Gumball!" Nick cried.

"But you do like her though, right?" Gumball asked.

"Gumball, just leave me alone." Nick said.

"So, you DO like her?" Gumball said.

"Gumball, I will get my gun out and shoot you in the foot." Nick said.

"Okay, sorry. There! I finally got it open!" Gumball cried.

"Okay, good, I'm leaving." Nick said as he began walking away.

"Actually, I still have to show you that cool thing! Come on!" Gumball called.

"Ugh! Fine." Nick said as he reluctantly climbed through the window and inside the Imaginary Group Hangout cave. 

 

"Okay, were in the cave, now what?" Nick asked.

"Now, I show you that cool thing! Prepare to be amazed." Gumball said.

Nick waited as Gumball motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs.

"Now, guess what?" Gumball said.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Since Daniel has been turned evil, I have decided that I, Gumball Watterson, shall be in charge of  these hangout chapters!" Gumball said.

"That is what you dragged me all the way out for?" Nick asked.

"Are you not amazed by my decision?" Gumball asked.

"As a matter of fact, I think were all going to die." Nick said.

"Oh, don't be so foolish. Now, that I'm in charge, I will ask you some questions." Gumball said.

"If any of the questions have anything to do with Judy, I will walk out of here." Nick said.

"Oh, don't worry I wont ask about her." Gumball said.

"Good. Now let's get this over with." Nick said.

"Okay, okay, hold your horses Nick. Okay, first question: How do you feel about musicals?" Gumball asked.

"That's kind of a random question, but I think they're okay." Nick said.

"Okay? I would have thought you enjoyed musicals considering your movie is a musical." Gumball said.

"(Sigh) There you go again with the Meta-Talk. And my "Movie" Was not a musical." Nick said.

"Yes it was, you had 'Try Everything'." Gumball said.

"That was one song. that doesn't make a movie a musical. And playing the same song twice in a film doesn't count." Nick said.

"Okay, next question: Do you think OUR story is becoming a musical?" Gumball asked.

"Yes, I think it is becoming a musical." Nick answered.

"How do you feel about that?" Gumball asked.

"I'll accept it as long as there isn't a song every 5 minutes." Nick said.

"Well, that is all I wanted to ask you." Gumball said. 

 

"Are you serious?! This was what you wanted!?" Nick cried.

"Pretty much." Gumball said.

"I don't know how you and I are still friends." Nick said.

"Wait, were friends? I thought you hated me." Gumball said.

"I hate when you Meta-Talk, break the fourth wall, and break the rules of logic. I never said I hated you. But, you're pushing the limits." Nick said.

"So, we ARE friends?" Gumball asked.

"Yes, yes we are friends." Nick said.

"YAY!" Gumball said.

"Alright, I'm going to go now." Nick said as he began walking away.

"Okay, bye Nick." Gumball said.

"Bye, Gumball." Nick said. 

 

"Hello, readers if you're reading this, I was wondering if you guys-"

"GUMBALL NO!" Nick yelled.

"What? I was just going to talk to the readers." Gumball said.

"We are not allowed to talk to them!" Nick cried.

"Why?" Gumball asked.

"Because that is against the rules!" Nick yelled.

"GO FOLLOW MY SNAPCHAT!" Gumball yelled.

"Gumball! You don't have a snapchat!" Nick cried.

"You're right... I don't have a snapchat. Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again." Gumball sang.

Nick then slapped Gumball in the face.

"OW! Dude, what was that for!?" Gumball asked.

"Don't sing that depressing song! Now come on, let's get out of here." Nick said.

"Oh, alright." Gumball said as he waited for Nick to walk out of the door.

The moment Nick stepped outside, Gumball turned around.

"Readers, remember this, I'm in charge now!" Gumball said.

"GUMBALL! ARE YOU TALKING TO THE READERS!?" Nick yelled.

"NO! I'm coming!" Gumball called as he caught up to Nick, leaving the Imaginary Group Hangout cave empty and dark again.

 

**Gumball: So yeah, that was just me having a friendship conversation with Nick. Since Daniel has been turned evil by Lord Age, or he's just busy; I will be in charge of this series from now on! (EVIL LAUGH!)**

**Nick: Gumball, what are you doing?**

**Gumball: I was just ending this properly**

**Nick: Ending what?**  
  
**Gumball: See you next time!**


End file.
